herofandomcom-20200223-history
Black★Rock Shooter
Black★Rock Shooter 'a girl & the main protagonist in a 6.jpg|Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME BRS profile pic.png|Black★Rock Shooter (OVA) Gimg003-crop.jpg|Black★Rock Shooter ~Innocent Soul~ Cahara04 01-1-.png|Black★Rock Shooter (2012) BRS_THE_GAME_manga_colour_art.gif|Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME (Manga) chibi brs.PNG|Chibi Black★Rock Shooter (Black Rock-chan) movie & TV series. Personality Black Rock Shooter has black hair, 2 black blades, blue fire flashes from her right eye, cannon that morphots & her long coat. And herself was Mato Kuroi. Depictions 'Original Concept Black★Rock Shooter's original design is of a pale-skinned, blue-eyed girl, with black hair in uneven twintails; the right lock of her hair is shorter than her left. She bears two scars on her midriff. A blue flame shoots out from her left eye. Her clothes consist of a string bikini top under a black jacket. The jacket has a white stripe running along the length of each of her sleeves and has a white star design on the front (left side) and back. She also wears a pair of tight-fitting shorts, gloves, and black knee-high boots. Her weapons consist of a black-hilted katana later named as Black Blade and a large gun called ★rock Cannon. 'OVA Adaptation' The OVA adaptation added some details to Black★Rock Shooter. Unlike in her original de sign, her eyes have a concentric circle pattern, a trait she shares with other characters in the OVA. She is described as being 163cm tall, while her "other self", Mato Kuroi, is 155cm. Black★Rock Shooter is also given a personality in the OVA. She is depicted as a calm and collected girl, not speaking at all until her confrontation with Mato, near the end of the OVA. She also does not focus on anything except the most important thing she has to do at the moment. She is shown to be very skilled in fighting, despite being quickly taken down by Black★Gold Saw in her first shown battle. Black★Rock Shooter is able to fight evenly with Dead Master, despite appearing to try not to hurt her. 'Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME' Black★Rock Shooter (referred to in the game as "Stella") undergoes another change of design at the release of the PSP game Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME. One noticeable change is that she now has a pair of metallic wings and a jet engine on her back portion, which allows her to maneuver through the air and cushion landings easily. Her hairstyle is more apparent to Mato Kuroi, with a more spikier look. Her skin color in game is less pale than her original design. Also, she experiences a wider range of emotion than her OVA counterpart. 'Black★Rock Shooter ~Innocent Soul~' The manga Black★Rock Shooter ~Innocent Soul~ depicts the titular character with a poncho instead of a jacket to cover her upper body. Also, her ★rock Cannon and Black Blade are merged to form her constant companion, Ron, which comes in the form of a shapeshifting snake around her right arm. Black★Rock Shooter has been redesigned for the anime, with some new elements possibly inspired by the designs of White Rock Shooter and Black★Rock Shooter Beast, as her new jacket and boots (which are now more blue than black) have similarities to both WRS' and B★RSB's clothing. Like her hairstyle in the PSP game, her hairstyle is more spikier compared to her OVA appearance. She no longer has any scars on her midriff. She wears her trademark hood more often than she does in other media. Black★Rock Shooter in the anime seems to be more brutal than any other B★RS incarnation, having beheaded Chariot and Arata's possible other self, and killed Dead Master. Plot 'Black Rock Shooter (OVA)' Black Rock Shooter was battling againest Black Gold Saw in the ruins. Black Rock Shoter battles Dead Master in the ruins & the 2 skulls collapses the floor & BRS falls down. Black Rock Shooter slashes the 2 skulls with her sword & Black Rock Shooter battles Dead Master again Black Rock Shooter snaps Yomi out of it & BS rescues Yomi & to the real world for returning Yomi for her life. 'Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME' Black★Rock Shooter is one of the last residents on a dead Earth, joining the last stand of the remaining forces of Earth to fight against beings called the Seven Apostles. She is considered to be the ultimate weapon, whose abilities are the only hope to save Earth from utter destruction. Prior to or during the beginning of the game, she seems to be in a tube of some sort, and in a state of stasis. 'Black★Rock Shooter ~Innocent Soul~' Black★Rock Shooter is tasked with the duty of maintaining the peace within a world between Heaven and Earth called the Threshold. 'Black★Rock Shooter (2012)' Like in the OVA, her role as an "Other Self" returns and now serves as the anime's protagonist and main antagonist. As she turns into Insane Black★Rock Shooter, her role as the main antagonist rises. Trivia *BRS is often mistaken as Hatsune Miku due to the fact that both have similar hairstyles and that it is common for the latter to have different costumes in many songs. *In some illustrations, B★RS has been shown without gloves and a different kind of choker. *The event exclusive RAH figure of B★RS seems to be based on an illustration of B★RS where does the same white attire used in that particular figure. Music Category:Heroines Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Gallery Category:TV Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Videogame Heroes Category:Sexy Heroines Category:Cute Heroes